User talk:Bermuda
Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message if you need to ask me something! Remember to sign your messages by adding 4 tildes (~~~~), so I know who to talk to! Create a new message! ---- __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bomberman Blast! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Navigation I had another thought for the navigation page. You could also include a section called "Other Information" that could link to general information pages like Bomberman as a race and that sort of thing. Legato32x 03:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job The Main Page looks great! Thanks for taking the time to do that. Legato32x 00:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Bermuda. I was wondering, how do you alternate titles to a page? I want the page about Bomber Zero to also have just Zero link there as well, similar to how White Bomber has several different names that link there. Can you help me out with that? Some Images Disappearing I've noticed over time that some of the images disappear the bigger the wiki gets. Is there some kind of memory limit or time limit for the image to stay hosted? Is there anyway we can back this up? Check here at Leviathan to see what I mean. The main image for the template is missing, but that's not because of just the template. Other images have slowly disappeared that lack templates. Legato32x 04:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Categories Pages have been messing up lately. I made the option active for it to display pictures on category pages but now most of them display nothing. Any idea what is going on? Legato32x 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :It may be because of the Gallery Exhibition being activated on . I haven't used this type of system, so I'm not entirely sure what causes this. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Missing Games I have finished editing the Robo Warrior page if you would like to add anything to it. Also, on the Bomberman Games template, Wario Blast is missing from the portables section. =P Thanks. Legato32x 00:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! If there's anything else missing, ask me! It may not be a complete list yet. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Bomberman Wiki looks like it is in excellent shape. Thank you for taking the time to make sure you meet all the spotlight criteria before asking for a spotlight! I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :D I'm really greatful that we have things handled already! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 04:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Questions I had a few questions for you Bermuda. First, after you add the templates to a game page (the one that puts the game's information around the cover art and the one at the bottom of the page that links to all the games) after you add those when I go back to try and edit those pages the editing layout is different. It's a format I'm not used to and have difficulty making my edits. Is there any way to fix that? Second, is there any way to back up or archive the articles in this wiki? I want to have all the information handy in case the site ever crashes or a mass delete ever occurs.